ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Quest of the Bold
|network = Nickelodeon|release = June 6th, 2016-present}}Quest of the Bold is an American animated action-adventure television series, being created by TBD. It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it airs on Nickelodeon since June 6th, 2016. Synopsis Set in a hidden world, the son of the infamous Dragon King goes on an adventure throughout the new world to discover new lands and battle several creatures, ranging from golems to giant spiders. Characters Main *'Cuber' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - the brave but kinda stupid son of the Dragon King who heads to battle any menace that comes his way, even if he starts some of the problems. *'Granit' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the curious daughter of the chieftain of a group of rock-manipulating beings who joins Cuber and is fascinated by the new world. *'Mundal' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an immature but tough lizard creature who Cuber saved from a group of wolves, being now a close ally and partner to him and Granit. Supporting *'Rocky' (voiced by Nolan North) - Granit's arranged husband who ends up declining it to go with her to protect the village from further harm. *'Almira' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Cuber's human mother who is rather protective of him and often worries about his lack of experience and often tries to keep him safe. *'George' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a greedy goblin who owns a shop and often sells useless junk like rocks and scrap to the trio in exchange of gold to allow them to pass areas. * Antagonists *'The Dragon King' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the chaotic king of the dragons who, while not completely a villain, still acts as an antagonistic figure by causing extreme chaos and disorder. *'The Assassin Army', consisting of: **'Derek' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a skilled assassin who leads an army of assassins ready to kill anyone who TBD. **'Lily' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a rather ditzy assassin who TBD. **'Zizi' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a brutish but oafish assassin who TBD. **'Yolanda' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Ravion the Black King' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the dangerous king of the Black Kingdom who plans on invading other kingdoms as a way to achieve power and riches. **'Vera the Black Queen' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - Ravion's intelligent yet manipulative wife who TBD. *'Agorr the Barbarian Lord' (voiced by Dave Boat) - the bloodthirsty lord of a ruthless barbarian tribe who wants to take over what he calls the "motherland" by force. *'Liliana' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a seductive witch who lives in the mountains who known to seduce men into living with her before she eats them. * * *'The Giant Spider' (vocal effects by Jim Cummings) - a giant murderous spider who wraps victims in his web and eats them. * Possible Netflix Film Episodes See List of Quest of the Bold episodes. Trivia *The show has many different references to Japanese anime and manga. For example, Cuber's personality is based on many different heroes from shonen manga. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:TV-PG Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas